Family night
by Bree the Raven
Summary: My terrible mistake when I asked to meet Matthew's family. Warning there is sex.Yes I know I'm terrible at summaries. Please review


Family Night

So maybe falling in love with the most shy and unnoticeable country probably isn't the best idea. But I still love Matthew Williams with all my heart, whether he's outgoing or not… I didn't make a mistake when we started to date, and the mistake didn't happen then on our five month relationship when I accidently burned his favorite food, pancakes (Don't even give me a look, I was babysitting my friend Ivan's cat, and it tried to "play" with Matthew's cat.) The mistake happened when I asked to meet his family.

Matthew looked at me with wide eyes "S-Sabryna…. Are you sure you want to meet my family?" I pulled my headphones out of my ears and turned off my music. I nodded and said "Well yeah, it's only fair because you already met mine." I put the book I was reading down and I rested my head on my shoulder. "Plus your family sounds really interesting." Matthew nodded and sighed. "Maple, I guess I'll call them and arranged a visit." He looked at me and moved my hair out of my face.

True to his word Matthew called his parents at the end of the week, I just needed to remind him everyday of that week. OK so I reminded him twenty times a day, for some reason he really didn't want to call them. Well on the Sunday of the next week we went to his parent's house. As we arrived at the house he turned off his car and looked at me, "Sabryna are you really sure you want to meet my family?" He asked warily, I sighed and said "Yes Matthew I'm sure. Come on they can't as bad as my family." I said as I got out of the car. I heard him get out of the car and said "Maple, you're going to be surprised."

We got to the front door and I looked at myself and asked Matthew self-consciously "Do I look ok?" I was wearing a red shirt with a black skull on it, a skirt that was about three inches above my knees and was made out of some really silky fabric, and my favorite pair of shoes, they had a certain female villain sidekick from my favorite video game. Matthew put his fingers under my chin and made me look at him, "You look beautiful" He moved his face closer to mine. Right as our lips were about to meet the door opened and I heard his brother Alfred say "Mattie, dude you're here! And you brought your girlfriend!" Matthew was then pulled away from me "Maple!" I hear him say as Alfred hugged him.

"Mon dieu Alfred, must you attack your little brother in such a barbaric way, and in front of his girlfriend too!" I heard a French-accented voice say. I looked and saw Matthew's father and instantly saw why he was the country France. With his blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, I could see why Matthew said his father was a ladies charmer. His Father pried Alfred off of Matthew and wrapped and arm around my waist. "Do come in, dinner is almost ready." He said and led me inside. "It's great to see you too dad." I heard Matthew mumbled as he followed us.

"I'm so sorry about Alfred, he always get excited whenever he sees his brother. I'm sorry we have not made introductions. I am Francis Bonnefoy. And you," He said as he took my hand and kissed it, "Must be Sabryna, non?" I blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes I'm Sabryna." As we went into the living room I sat down and Matthew sat down on the couch with me. I felt him wrap his arm around me and I smiled and rested one of my hands on his knee. Francis sat on a chair opposite of the couch and said" Ah. I can see the love between you two. Speaking of love I wonder where my Angleterre went." He got up from his seat and said "Please excuse me." He left and Matthew looked at me. "So since we're alone, do you want to see my room?" I smiled and said "Sure." We got up and I added," I still don't see why you were worried about me meeting your family." Matthew sighed and said "You'll see in a couple of minutes."

As we were ascending the stairs I heard Alfred following us "Hey Mattie do you and your girlfriend want to play video games?" I looked at Matthew with pleading eyes and he sighed and said "Ok, but Alfred be warned Sabryna knows how to play every video game." Alfred ran right in front of us and said "Whatever, I'm not scared of a little girl." I smirked and said "You should be afraid, really, really afraid Alfred"

Right before I was going to kick Alfred's ass in whatever video game he was going to challenge me with, we were called the their other father. "Alfred, Matthew, your father says dinner is ready." I looked and saw their father. I looked at his mix of forest and emerald green eyes and his short ashy blonde hair. I could also see why he was the country England. "We're coming dad." Alfred turned to Matthew and me and said, "You guys go ahead downstairs, I'll be there in a minute."

Matthew nodded and led me to the dining room. "Ah, hello there, you must be Sabryna." I heard Matthew's father say to me, I looked at him and nodded," Yes, and you are Alfred's and Matthew's father?" Their father smiled and nodded, "Yes I am Arthur Kirkland, and it is very nice to finally meet you." I smiled and Matthew pulled out my seat for me. "There you are mon petit angleterre." I heard Francis say and he entered the room. He hugged Arthur and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Bloody hell frog, don't do this in front of Matthew's girlfriend." Arthur said while blushing, trying to push Francis off of him. "But mon amour, how else are we express our love?" Francis asked.

I stifled the giggles that wanted to oh so desperately escape my lips. I sat in the seat Matthew had pulled out for me and Matthew sat next to me. I moved my seat closer to Matthew so our legs would touch. As we began to eat the dinner made by Francis, Alfred looked at me and Matthew and asked bluntly. "So Mattie, have you and Sabryna had sex yet?" I swallowed my food and drank most of my wine in one gulp and I didn't say a word. Francis giggled and Arthur sputtered and said "Alfred! That isn't a proper thing to discuss while eating dinner." Alfred just shrugged and said very nonchalantly "I'm just curious."

"Well I'm curious too now. So Matthew, tell your papa, Have you and Sabryna had sex yet?" Matthew blushed darkly and said "N-no papa, Sabryna and I haven't had sex yet" Alfred smiled and looked at me "You know Sabryna, Mattie here is still a virgin." I blushed and said "I know Alfred, I'm still a virgin too." Alfred then blushed and then he was quiet. Arthur sighed and said "Well now that that conversation is over with-"

"Ohonhonhon~ who said I was done with this conversation?" Francis said "Bloody Hell Francis why do you want to discuss their non-existent sex lives?" Arthur said blushing, Francis smirked and said "I'm just naturally curious as to how they are still together if they haven't had sex yet." "Maybe it's because their relationship is a healthy one, unlike ours that is failing." Arthur said and left the room. "Mon Amour wait! We can work things out! "Francis said in a desperate voice and followed Arthur.

Matthew looked down at his lap and didn't say a word, which I knew as a sign that he was either angry or depressed. I reached over and gently took his hand. I heard a sigh and looked up at Alfred who was standing up from his seat. "Well this was another lovely family dinner." Alfred said with sarcasm and added "If you two would excuse me. I have to go call Kiku." He took his plate to the kitchen and left. I looked at Matthew and asked, "Do you want to go back to the apartment?" He nodded and said "Let's go"

We left his parent's house and drove back to the apartment. As we got to our own small apartment, we went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Matthew sighed and said" Maple. I'm sorry about what happened tonight. I didn't expect them to ask that. I understand if you want to break up with me." I looked at him with confusion on my face. "Break up with you? Matthew Williams, why would I break up with you over one bad family dinner? We've known each other since high school. We know everything there is to know about each other. You're the only person I trust." I said and rested my head on his shoulder "I would never leave you."

Matthew sighed and hugged me. I hugged him back and he said "I'm so sorry Sabryna." I sighed and kissed his forehead, "Matthew you don't have to apologize." Matthew nodded and moved his face closer to mine right as our lips were about to touch Matthew said, "I love you so much Sabryna. "I love you too, My Canadian." When those words left my mouth, our lips met in a timid kiss. As we continued to kiss though, we got less timid. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he tangled his into my hair. As we continued to kiss, He gently pushed me down onto the couch, which caused me to blush.

As his lips traveled onto my neck, Matthew hit a certain spot on my neck, I let out a gasp and I could feel him smile against my neck as he began to abuse that one spot. As I continued to gasp and moan I could feel his hands groping my as and I knew his inner-French was coming out to play. He brought his lips back to mine and nibbled on my bottom lip, asking for permission into my mouth. I granted him permission and I felt his tongue work its way into mine, claiming what he knew was already his. He slowly tempted my tongue into playing with his.

While one hand worked on unhooking my bra, the other wrapped one of my legs around his waist. As he successfully unhooked my bra, he began to grope my breasts. I gasped at the feeling of his cold hands on my breasts and moaned into his mouth. Matthew pulled away from the kiss and went back to being shy as he asked, "Sabryna you don't want to stop right?" I smiled and said "Not at all." Matthew smiled and carried me to our bedroom

Matthew laid me down on our bed and literally ripped off my shirt and bra. I took off his shirt and smiled. Matthew smirked and began to kiss me, while doing so he slipped my skirt off of my body. He began to rubs small circles on my inner thigh and I moaned into his mouth. Matthew's lips once again traveled back to my neck and began to abuse the spot on my neck that made me gasp. As Matthew ventured even lower I began to blush and felt Matthew tease me by only licking my nipples that were beginning to harden. "M-Matthew sil te plait, don't tease" I begged in a breathless voice.

Matthew nodded and took one of my nipples into his mouth and he began to pink and roll around my other nipple between his fingers. Matthew's other hand went down to my panties and began to rub the fabric over my woman hood. I moaned and he smiled and took off his own pants, I then had an idea. When Matthew wasn't noticing I reached up and pulled on his hair curl. Matthew blushed darkly and moaned.

Matthew began to peel off his boxers, and I blushed at the length of his arousal (I know he's one of the biggest countries, but I didn't expect him to be that big!) His hand quickly tore off my panties and he said "I'm going to prepare you." He then slipped one finger into me and I was a little uncomfortable at first but as he slipped the second finger in, it grew more pleasurable. I began to moan louder, but as soon as I became accustomed to the feeling, his fingers left my womanhood. I whined in protest but as I saw his wrapping my legs around his waist I understood what he was doing.

"Je t'aime," I said, Matthew smiled and said "I love you too Sabryna."He then pushed himself into me. I winced as I felt him take my virginity, I heard him whisper "Maple" Matthew shuddered and said "Tell me when I can move my love." I nodded and waited for the pain to retreat. After a couple of moments I became use to his length and I said "You can move now."

Matthew nodded and slowly pulled out and pushed back into my, going at a slow and steady pace. I let out gasps and moans every time he pushed in and out of me, Matthew placed one hand on my hip and began to go faster. I felt his other hand go to the inner part of my knee, the weak spot he knew about. I moaned loudly and he went faster, I grasped the bed sheets and moaned, my senses were being overwhelmed.

"M-Matthew, ah~ I'm close." I said and moaned loudly, Matthew kissed me and said "I'm close too." Matthew pushed himself into me one last time and moaned as we hit our climax together. Matthew kissed me once more and I kissed him back. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me, Matthew pulled me close to him and he kissed my forehead saying,"I love you Sabryna." I smiled and kissed him saying "I love you too Matthew." I smiled and fell asleep with Matthew holding me.

I woke up expecting to feel the warmth of Matthew next to me, but that didn't happen. When I opened my eyes and realized he wasn't in the bed with me I sighed and got out of bed. I put my glasses on and put on Matthew's shirt from last night and a pair of panties. I heard someone in the kitchen and sighed, walking to the kitchen. I saw Matthew making pancakes and sat down in one of the chairs next to the counter. Matthew saw me and smiled,"Morning my sleepyhead." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Morning," I said. Matthew continued to cook while saying "My father called this morning." "Which one?" I asked "Arthur. Like I was saying my father called this morning and apologized about last night."

"Ah," I said, Matthew nodded and added," My family is coming over for breakfast, including my brother's boyfriend" I sighed and said "Ok." Matthew kissed me and said,"They wanted to make up for last night." I kissed him back and said "Ok, but I'm going to beat Alfred in the video games we have here." Matthew smiled and said "Ok my little maple leaf."


End file.
